Anyone Else But You
by comptine
Summary: AU There was one thing Katara was sure about. She and Zuko had done IT. There was one thing she wasn’t sure about and that was the fact that she might be pregnant. -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

_**Anyone Else But You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

-

There was one thing I was absolutely sure about and one thing I wasn't absolutely sure about.

First was the fact that I, Katara Kirima, the straight-edge walking, goody-two-shoes had in fact had done _it_ with the school's number one reject and my best friend, Zuko Sozin.

Second was the fact that I might be pregnant with his baby.

I lay on my bed, a hand draped over my head as I attempt to figure out what to do. Who do you tell? How do you tell? You'd think you'd just walk up to someone and splurt out "Oh hey, I'm pregnant! How unexpected is that?" But I'm pretty sure that's not how people want to be told.

My pyjama bottoms are riding up my leg. I reach and pull them back down, when my hand comes back up it grazes my midriff and a shiver is sent through my whole body. Something could be alive just sitting there, waiting to come out, into the new world. I would have to take care of it, so that would be bye-bye University of British Colombia.

I flip over onto my stomach, my hair hanging in my eyes. For a moment I just sit there, safe from reality behind the brown, tangled, jungle but then I'm ripped out of my sanctuary by a photo sitting on my bedside table.

It's a nice picture. It's of a formal dinner our school had. Zuko is looking extremely uncomfortable in a suit and tie while I stand beside him, smiling widely in a strapless blue dress.

We've been friends forever and now whenever I think of him all I can think about is the fact that we had sex. S.E.X. Sex. It's not like everyone's doing it. I know a few people that have done it and they said it wasn't half bad. Maybe Zuko and I were just inexperienced.

With a flick of my hand I knock the picture off my bedside table. It trips over my iPod and fall behind the realm behind my bed.

Okay. I might be pregnant. Who do I tell first?

My phone is in my hand and I'm clicking the number '7' speed dial to the rescue. The cool plastic rests against my ear as I listen to it ring. Once. Twice. Three times it rings before the line picks up and I hear, "Yo."

"I've got a problem."

"Katara? It's 1 am. What do you need?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"So who was the lucky man to finally the one to claim Katara Kirima's virginity?"

"Zuko."

"You did Zuko? And now have his baby brewing inside of you. Wow Sugar Queen, I didn't know you had it in you. I'm sure Zuko is delighted that he won't be voted 'Most likely to be a forty-year-old-virgin' in our yearbook."

"Toph. I'm serious."

"I don't know what to say Katara. If that happened to me I'd probably cll you for advice. So just think about you would say to me.

Suddenly the door to my room explodes open and there is my brother, wearing nothing but blue boxers ad a t-shirt. "Sokka!" I yell, jumping at the loud entry. "How much have you heard?"

"Enough! You did Zuko? Out of all people! When I'm done with him he won't be making babies for a very long time." He turns around as if at that moment, aat 1:12am he was going to go beat up Zuko.

"I'll talk to you later Toph, your boyfriend is going insane." I snap the phone shut. "Sokka, don't blame him. It was as much my fault as his."

At this Sokka gives me a blank looks before he starts laughing. Not nervous, fretting laughter but full out, in stitches, laughing.

Between spurts of giggles he manages, "You? You agreed? You've got to be kidding me."

All my worries, fear, anger, confusion and frustration boiled to the top. I brought my right hand and across my brother's face, leaving a stinging red mark behind. The slap seemed to echo as my brother stared, hurt and bewildered, and I glared back. "It's not funny Sokka. We are in serious trouble right now. I'm in serious trouble! I can't have a kid! I'm only 17! This wasn't in my plan!" By now I was sobbing and soon I couldn't force the words out anymore and I collapsed onto my bed, utterly bawling.

My brother walks over and puts an arm around my shoulder. "It's going to be aright Katara. I promise."

* * *

Back in grade 5, I managed to start a fire in my house. Well, actually it was Azula's fault but I was blamed but, for the sake of the story, let's just say I did it. This fire killed my mother and gave me a horrible scar on my left eye.

Now think about that guilt, that complete and utter sinking feeling I had when I found out my mother had died because of I fire I had started. Now multiply that a hundred times and that is me, right now.

"Zu-zu, you've been pacing for an hour now and it's interrupting my beauty sleep." My sister in leaning in my doorway, her silk pyjamas shining in the dull moonlight coming in through my window. "Is something wrong?"

She's never cared about me so I snap back, "Nothing's wrong, I just can't sleep."

Azula saunters into my room, and sits on my bed, examining her nails. "Oh c'mon Zu-zu. You can tell your sister anything."

I point at the door, doing my best to keep my temper under control. "Get out. And don't call me that. I have a name."

She ignores me. "You seem tense."

"Out!" I shout at her.

"It's not like you and Katara did it or anything."

I stare at her. I have to hold my fist down from punching something. In my calmest voice, trying to show that she didn't ruffle me whatsoever, I ask, "How did you know!?"

Azula saunters from my room and pauses at the door. "I didn't, you just told me. Funny, I didn't know you had anything to screw her with."

Bested again by my younger sister. One day I'll get her… or something along those lines. As Azula walks away I notice her hair. An odd thing to notice, it wasn't that it was pretty or anything, in fact, Azula took such good care of her hair sometimes it looked _too_ good if you know I mean. What I noticed about it is that it is brown.

Somewhere in my brain the fact that Azula hair was brown linked with the fact that Katara's hair was brown.

Just like that I was back on the subject of Katara. I collapse onto my bed and yell into my pillow.

It was going to be one long week.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, I have a whole summer, who says I can't start as many stories as I want? XD

So this story spawned from a conversation between myself and TrueThinker so this one is all her fault and I swear it was a brilliant idea. She also deserves credit for this one line: "Funny, I didn't know you had anything to screw her with." I laughed so much when I first read this and the rest of it well...

This is loosely based of Juno, but very loosely. Mostly I just took the idea of Zuko and Katara doing it and the repercussions.

Enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

Anyone Else But You

Chapter 2

-

The black Razr vibrates in my pocket. I jerk out of the trance I had been in while reading a textbook (something about Globalization or something.) The school librarian hasn't noticed so I slip the phone out of my skinny jeans and flip it open under the table.

-

_To: Zuko_

_From: Katara_

_Zuko, we need 2 talk. Meet me on the roof._

_-_

I close the phone as the librarian stalks by with the book trolley. Pushing my books into my messenger bag I sneak out. The hallways are deserted as I walk to the top of the school. The door to the roof is broken and with a little fiddling it swings open.

The cool breeze of the outside ruffles my hair and feels great after the stuffy interior of the school.

Katara is leaning on a railing overlooking the field. As I approach she turns. Her hairs and clothes are dishevelled and there are bags under her eyes. Obviously, I wasn't the only one who didn't sleep last night. "Hey." I say taking a spot beside her. "So…"

"Yeah…"

"This isn't good is it?"

Katara rolls her eyes and her tone is biting. "No, Zuko. This is **not** a good thing."

"So you regret it?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. "I mean…" Quick, think of something!

She goes quiet. "I…No." She holds her head up proudly. "I don't regret it. I'm just… confused is all…this whole sex thing…and the rumours…and all that stuff we're going to have to go through."

"It's not…that bad. I'm sure it'll all blow over in the end." I reach out to touch her hand but she pulls it back.

"Blows over?! Are you serious Zuko?! This is huge and you're not taking it seriously!" She stalks off. I follow after her, She slams the door, I wrench it open.

I have to say, when Katara's angry she sure can move. Already halfway down the hallway.

She notices me still walking after her. "Stop follow me Zuko!"

"Katara I-"

"We've already done it! What else do you want?"

"Katara I-"

"I what Zuko? I love you? Is that what you're going to say? Say it then, it's exactly what you said in a situation like this! You'd just lie!"

"Katara! Shut up for a second!" She does but crosses her arms and continues to march towards her locker. "I don't know how I feel about you right now! If you think you're confused think about how I feel! Look, I'm sorry okay! What else can I say? If one mistake ruins our friendship Katara, I don't think it was much of a friendship then."

"Of course it was friendship." She says quietly. "You're my best friend Zuko and I'm sorry I kind of exploded at you. I'm just really confused and…and…" she wipes a tear from her eye.

Awkwardly I pull her into a hug. She fits against me perfectly. "Katara, whatever happens, just remember I'll always be here." She smiles. "Oh, and I was following you because we share a locker, remember?"

"Right." She blushes, "my bad."

We walk to the locker. People stare at us, whisper behind their hands. I keep looking forward. Our normally blue locker –Avatar High's offcial school colour- was covered in a solid coat of white. As I drew closer I saw that the white was really a large number of notes tacked to our locker.

I took one off and read: From Mai: I hate your guts and I'm going to slit your throat with one my daggers. I'm sure Azula and Ozai won't mind.

I stared at it, Katara took one and read: From Ty Lee: Man, Katara, and people think I'm a ho. On a side note, you guys are going to have the CUTEST baby.

The rest of the notes followed a similar pattern. Obviously Azula had wasted no time informing the whole school of Zuko and Katara's "Secret".

_Aang: D: We went out for two years and I never even got past second base!  
_

_Toph: Wow, I didn't know either of you had it in you._

_Sokka: You are __so dead. Zuko, I mean, not you Katara._

_Jet: Bow-chika-bow-wow_

_Azula: Wow._

_Haru: He doesn't even have a moustache!_

I look at Katara and only do one thing.

I laugh.

I laugh at how much we screwed up.

I laugh with Katara.

And it's like we're friends again, without the whole sex thing, just normal teens, living a normal, screwed up life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anyone Else But You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

-

I could tell Toph knew what I wanted the minute I called her. When she picked the phone I could hear her punk music turned down to a quiet throbbing, a gesture that she is willing to listen.

"Hi Toph." My voice breaks with unrealized puberty, oh the irony. It's a sign of our friendship that she does not laugh.

"Hey Katara," a pause where neither of us speaks, "What's wrong? Normally you'd b talking off my ear." Her last sentence brings a grin to my face, at least she's not pretending to be sympathetic, the playful taunt is really Toph showing affection.

"I need you to come do something with me."

"What is it?"

I take a breath, knowing that Toph will probably break a rib from suppressed laughter when I ask her. "I'm going to buy a pregnancy test and I want you to come."

To my surprise, instead of stifled laughter she says, in a controlled voice, "I'll be there in five." Toph hangs up the phone and I do the same.

I stare at the blue plastic and for a brief second I consider calling Zuko but the thought is quickly dashed as a mock conversation forms in my mind.

"_Oh hi Zuko!"_

_"Hello Katara."_

"_So I was wondering if you'd life to pop down to the local store and buy a pregnancy test to see if our big mistake is even bigger."_

"_Of course I would! What more could I want to do than go to the store and find out if the girl that I dated for two days is going to be the possible mother of my first child?"_

I shake my head, trying to stop Zuko's eerily cheery voice from echoing in my mind.

Suddenly Aang's voice pops into my head and a conversation starts to play.

"_Hey Katara,! What's up?"_

"_I'm just going to the store to see if the boy I went out with for about a day and knew all my life is my first!"_

"_Wow! That's fabulous! Our two-year relationship must have mean nothing to you!"_

Growling, I stuff my face into my pillow and the minutes until Toph comes are spent in a brooding, pillow-dampened silence.

A doorbell rings downstairs followed by my brother yelling "I'll be there in a second!" He thunders down the stairs. The door opens and I can hear a pair of shoes being kicked off.

Though they probably think they are whispering conspiratorially I can hear every word. "hey Toph, what are you doing here?"

"Katara called." A pause, and in the most concerned voice I have ever heard from Toph Beifong, "How is she?"

"She's…alright."

I can't stand them talking about me like I'm terminally ill. I push up from my bed and walk across the floor, make sure to be as loud as possible so they know I'm coming.

At the top of the stairs I see Toph and Toph and Sokka standing by the doorway, Sokka still in his pajamas while Toph is all coozied up in her green coat and black scarf.

"Katara!" My brother's voice in strangled, "we were just…"

Suddenly he pulls Toph into a tight embrace but before he can seal it with a kiss she escapes and pushes him away.

"Let's go." She says, pulling on black and green checker Vans.

I go to the closet, I consider taking my bright blue hoodie before opting or a black peacoat, better uptight than looking like a knocked-up…never mind.

"Why are you so mean?" Sokka whimpers, massaging the spot where Toph's fist had contacted with his shoulder. "I could be with any girl. Who knows? Maybe I'll go out with Ty Lee, what's stopping me?"

Toph rolls her eyes, Sokka always moans about this kind of stuff. "This is stopping you." She kisses him and then gives him a noogie. "See ya, Snoozles."

I follow her out of the door and close it, leaving a disgruntled and love-struck Sokka.

* * *

"Shouldn't Zuko be doing this?" I give her a look and she raises her hands in her defence, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Okay, okay, I was just asking no need to get your panties in a twist."

There are at least fifteen types of tests, each promising 99.9 accuracy and easy to tell result that are almost instant.

I look at Toph; she didn't wear her goggles today so all the boxes must look like squares of colour and nothing else. She leans against a display that advertises the latest weight loss pill while I compare boxes.

In the end I pick the one in the blue box with bright pink lettering. Clutching two twenties in my pocket I start towards the cash. As soon as my eyes fall on the person working behind the till my heart drops somewhere close to the pit of my stomach.

There, looking happy as a clam, is Aang. I glance around, looking for someone else, anyone else, heck, even Jet would be better than Aang, but it seems as though he's the only one working right now.

I run back into the aisle, almost knocking Toph over. I seize her by the shoulders and almost shake her in my state of lunatic-like anxiety. "Toph, you go and buy it for me."

She pushes me off and gives the classic -_yeah, right_- look. "No way in hell! Shouldn't Zuko be doing this? You're his girlfriend."

"I am not! You know what, never mind, it doesn't matter." Say trying to brush the statement off. "Will you buy thi-"

"Of course it matters!" Toph interrupts. "Aren't you going out with Zuko?"

"Uh." The question everyone's been waiting for. Just because I did Zuko does it make us boyfriend and girlfriend?

"It's a yes or no question. Answer it." Toph says, her voice crossed between exasperation and delight.

As our whispered argument escalated we didn't notice the lone cashier approaching us. "Can I help you?"

"Aang?!" Quickly I hide the box behind my back. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here." He glances at the shelves and I can see him blushing. Boxes and boxes of feminine products. A man's worst nightmare. He clears his throat awkwardly. "So, do you need any help?"

Desperately, I shove the pregnancy test into Toph's hands. "Yes, Toph needs to ring this through."

Aang takes one look at the box and I see his Adam's apple bulge. "Oh I s-see. Just co-ome over to the t-t-ill." He stumbles over his own words and starts towards the registers. As Toph follows behind him she draw a very significant finger across her neck while looking at me.

I shrug apologetically. I'm sure she'll find someway to pay me back.

Of course, the instant karma is swift. At that _precise_ moment Toph turned to me and said, in her sweetest voice, "Oh Katara, could you lend me a five? I'd hate to pay for all of this considering it's yours."

I left as quickly as possible, leaving an embarrassed and depressed Aang.

* * *

I look at the label and almost choke. It says I can't test until three days after my period. I throw the box to the ground, what is this!? I paid good money when I could've just waited for my period, why did I not think of that!? I think back to my last period. It was exactly (I'm very in tune, it's a girl thing) twenty-eight days ago.

I only have to wait two more days. Sighing I sit on my toliet. The minute I got in I ran up to the bathroom and locked myself inside. A litle safe heven.

Now, alone with my thoughts for the first time the only thing I can think about it where, in the last week, did everything go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone Else But You**

**Chapter 4**

**Day 1**

**-**

I stared at the blackboard. Written in large letter were the words "Egg Partners" and below that a list of names. Right beside Zuko Jiang was Katara Kirima.

"Each pair will be given one egg." Mrs. Wu says, walking in between the rows of desks, handing out eggs to the 'parents', "If you look closely, you'll see that they have a special symbol on the bottom. This is so cheating doesn't happen." She placed an egg in front of Azula and Jet. "Mr. Feng." The class laughed.

Katara picked up our egg, holding it between her fingers and examining it. "Makes you kinda feel guilty about eating eggs, doesn't it?"

"Great," I roll my eyes. "We've had it for thirty seconds and you're already attached to it."

She glares at me and makes a 'shushing' gesture as Mrs. Wu returns to the front of the classroom, an empty egg carton in hand. "The project is easy, keep your egg whole for seven days. If you break it, you get a fail grade. Keep it uncracked and you get a perfect mark. Any questions?"

Sokka raised his hand. "Will we be able to eat the egg after?" Toph, his 'wife', punched his shoulder as the class laughed again.

"No." Aunt Wu said, unable to keep a smile from her lips. "You may take the last five minutes of class to decide on a name for you egg."

Carefully, I take the egg from her hand and place it in my palm. "So, what do you want to call it?"

"It is not an it."

"Katara. It's an egg. It is not a he or a she or a he-she for that matter. It is an it."

She snatches it from my hand. "No, _she_ is a Jamie."

My eyebrow rises unconsciously, my temper and ego getting the better of me "Since when is _he_ a _she_?"

"Look," she says, firing up at once, "Just be you're the 'husband' of this family doesn't mean you get to decide _her_ gender!"

Oh great, Katara's in feminist mode. "I'm not trying anything like that. I just want to call it Tybalt."

"Like, from _Romeo and Juliet_?" She asks. I nod and she giggles slightly. "You're such an English nerd." Her tone is playful but still manages to get a rise out of me.

"Am not." Is the best argument I can come up with.

Katara examines the egg. "Okay, we'll flip a coin, heads it's boy, tails it's a girl."

"Deal," I pull a quarter out of my pocket, "But will let Sokka flip it so there's no chance of cheating."

Sokka perks up at his name and walks over. "So I shall decide the gender of your egg. Will it be a dashing young lad or a beautiful young lady? Only I can decide! I AM THE MASTER OF YOUR FATE!" He cackles evilly and by now the whole class is staring at us. Katara is grinning up at me while I can feel a flush burn on my face.

"Just flip the coin already." Toph said, head lolling back and feet kicked up on her desk.

"Drum roll please!" The surrounding kids banged their hands on the desk. Sokka carefully placed the coin on his thumb. Flicking it the coin arced up, twirling in the air before sailing right out the window.

We all rush to the windows. Haru is glaring up at us, rubbing his head, a quarter sitting in his hand. "Is this yours?"

"WAS IT HEADS OR TAILS!?" Sokka shouts. Haru raises an eyebrow. I don't think Sokka realized that we were on the ground floor and Haru could hear us perfectly fine.

"I wouldn't know." He smoothes his moustache, pockets the coin and walks off.

We all turn to Sokka and glare. He rubs his neck nervously. "I never said I was a good shot."

Toph walks over and clubs him over the head and bell rings. We pack up, Katara hands me the egg. I begin to protest but she says, "I've got a twelve minute run today. I'd hate for _it_ to get cracked." She walks away and I tuck the egg into an inner pocket.

Sokka's blunder really should've been my first red flag that this was going to be one of the oddest weeks of my life.

* * *

Author's Note

I LIIIIIVE for reals this time you guys!


End file.
